Wolves, Alchemists, and the Sohmas at Ouran High
by Excalibur13
Summary: This is actually a crossover of FMA, OHSHC, Wolf's Rain, and Fruits Basket, but I could only fit two categories. Rated T for possible violence. I don't know about characterxOC romance yet... maybe. OH! and I own nothing but my OCs.
1. Prologue

**OC Introduction**

Name: Soza Sohma

Description: long white hair, usually braided, with black tips; lime green eyes, pale skin

Sohma Curse: Year of the Horse

Name: Kaji

Description: wolf: silver with black paws and green eyes\/ Human: blonde hair and blue eyes

Name: Tsuki

Description: caracal: sandy-colored with midnight blue eyes\/ Human: short white hair with red streaks and orange eyes

Name: Violet Silverblade

Description: light silver hair and violet eyes, light skin

Name: Jazon Anvala

Description: spiky white hair, despite his young age, and red eyes; light brown skin (Ishbalan)

Name: Addi

Description: black hair, black wolf ears, furry black wolf tail, green wolf-like eyes

**Prologue (Soza Sohma's P.O.V.)**

I couldn't believe my cousins and I were going to attend Ouran High School! This was going to rock!

I stood quietly behind my orange-haired cousin, Kyo, practically bouncing on my toes. Yuki was beside me, dark silver hair gently blowing in the wind, with Hatsuharu on his other side, spiky white-and-black hair swaying slightly. Momiji was holding my hand as we waited for the train to arrive, his blue hat almost covering his blonde hair. Kagura stood next to Kyo, brown hair down and gray eyes shining. Kisa and Hiro, my two youngest cousins, were transferring to Ouran's Middle School building. Shigure, Hatori, and Ayame were escorting us to Ouran High and they were staying with us in a new home because 'with this many children in one house, including poor Tohru, there must be at least three responsible adults with them!' (cough, cough- Shigure- cough, cough). Ritsu, though apparently he didn't count as a responsible adult, was coming with us too.

Tohru Honda, Shigure's housekeeper and our close friend, was coming with us, as she had been transferred to Ouran as well.

I could barely contain my excitement as a steely silver train pulled into the station and squeaked to a stop. Momiji's brown eyes gleamed at the sight of the locomotive as the cursed members of the Sohma clan boarded with Tohru in our midst.

We filled up almost half of the empty train car we had picked. Shigure, Hatori, and Ayame sat together with Shigure and Ayame on one side and Hatori on the other. Kisa and Kagura sat together, facing Hiro, who sat by the window. Momiji sat beside Tohru, and Kyo and Yuki were opposite of them and next to each other, arguing about their seats.

Instead of sitting by Hiro, I plopped down on an empty bench across the aisle, as I wanted a window seat and he had taken it, unwilling to switch.

The train jerked forward and I watched as the station ended. I was steadily lulled to sleep by the passing scenery.

**/TIME SKIP/ =)**

When I awoke, there was a boy sitting beside me. He was probably fourteen, like me, and had light brown (or dark blonde) hair and steel-gray eyes.

He didn't notice I was awake because he was busy arguing with a blond-haired boy and a silver-haired girl across him- and me, for that matter.

"Come on, brother, school can't be that bad!" the light-haired boy was saying. "I'm sure Ouran accepted us for a reason."

"And what do you know about school, Al?" the blonde-haired boy retorted. "You've never been to one. And it didn't accept us, Mustang was the one that filled out the applications behind our backs."

"That doesn't mean the school's bad…"

"It doesn't mean it's not bad either." The silver-haired girl chimed in.

I sat up straight and looked around at my family; Kisa and Hiro were in a dead sleep, Kagura was leaning over the back of her chair to talk to Tohru and Momiji, who were smiling, and Shigure was whining at something Hatori said while Ayame comforted him. At least Kyo and Yuki weren't bickering anymore and I know why because Kyo now sported a black bruise on his lower jaw.

"Oh, I'm sorry, were you saving this seat for anyone?" I turned to the boy beside me.

I shook my head at his question.

He held out his hand. "I'm Alphonse Elric." He said. "And this is my brother, Edward Elric, and our friend, Violet Silverblade."

I shook his hand. "My name is Soza Sohma."

"It's nice to meet you." Alphonse said.

"You too."

The rest of the train ride was pretty quiet- until Kyo hit Momiji for annoying him and Yuki smacked Kyo for making Momiji cry.

"You wanna go a round with me?" Kyo snarled.

"No, you idiot, we're on a train." Yuki retorted in his low, soft voice.

"So?"

I rolled my eyes as Yuki came up with a witty remark for that last comment.

Hatori sighed. "Shut up, you two. You'll disturb the other passengers."

"You tell 'em, Hatori!" I cheered, laughing.

"You want a piece of me, Soza?" Kyo raised his fist threateningly.

"Bring it!" I leaped over the back of my bench and crossed the aisle, bracing myself as my orange-haired cousin lunged at me. He knocked onto the ground, where he pinned me down, but I pushed him off.

I was on top of him before he could react and we tussled around until Hatori pulled us apart.

"Will you two sit down?" he hissed.

"Don't stop us yet, I was starting to enjoy it!" I objected.

"Behave." My older cousin warned, his black hair covering his left eye. He pushed me toward my seat and Kyo toward his.

Grumbling, I sat back down next to Alphonse.

"Um, I don't mean to be nosy but, do you know them?' Alphonse asked tentatively.

"They're my cousins. Everyone from Hatori over there to Kyo and Yuki on the other end of the train car; well, except Tohru, she'd just a friend."

"Since when do you talk to strangers, Soza?" Yuki asked, eyes closed to hide his annoyance.

"Since never." I retorted. "Alphonse and I aren't strangers, are we?"

"Uh, no, not really, but we just met a little while ago."

I elbowed him in the side. "Could've left that part out." I muttered to him.

"Sorry."

"So, where are you and your cousins headed, Soza?" Edward spoke for the first time in a while.

"Tokyo." I replied. "We're going to start attending Ouran High School."

"We are too!" Alphonse looked excited. "Do you know what it's like there?"

I shook my head. "But at least I won't be totally friendless when I get there."

Alphonse smiled at this and I grinned back.

**Violet Silverblade's P.O.V. /TIME BACK/=)**

I sat on the seat next to Ed, Al settling down beside a girl with braided white hair that was black at the tips. She was asleep.

I can't believe Colonel Mustang made me, Edward, and Alphonse go to some snobby, rich kid school. Ugh. And to make sure we actually got there, Lieutenant Colonel Hughes sent us with two escorts: the Strong Arm Alchemist, Major Armstrong, and the Flame Alchemist himself, Colonel-

_/Flashback/_

"Mustang!" I shouted in Hughes's face. "Why Mustang? I can't even stand Armstrong! Why throw Mustang in the mix?"

"The Colonel wanted to make sure that you and Edward actually _get_ to the school." Hughes replied, a sly grin spreading across his face.

"But-!"

"No buts, Violet. Get on the train."

"No!"

At that, Major Armstrong picked me up and slung me over his shoulder, trotting onto the train with me protesting loudly.

_/End of Flashback/_

Mustang and Armstrong were sitting in the very corner of the train car, silent. Suddenly, the white-haired girl woke and looked around.

**Kaji's P.O.V.**

I stumbled- again. Weariness and hunger gnawed at my stomach, but Toboe complained first.

"When do we get to eat?" the brown wolf pup whined, trudging along behind me.

Kiba looked over his shoulder. "We'll eat when we reach the next town."

"What about that high school that was looking for more students?" Hige asked. "Ouran High, wasn't it?"

The white wolf nodded.

"Who needs school?" Tsume growled.

"It'll give us good cover." Kiba answered. "Darcia won't suspect Cheza to be enrolled in a school."

"And that wolf-hunter won't think to look for wolves there." I added.

Kiba nodded in agreement. "That too."

"So, we're really going?" Tsume asked.

Kiba nodded.

"Then we should pick up the pace." Hige stated, trotting ahead.

Cheza walked between Kiba and Tsume. "What is a school?" she asked. "This one does not understand."

**Addi's P.O.V.**

"When's Violet going to get here?" I asked the Ishbalan beside me.

He peeked around the corner of the alley. "I don't know. I don't think the train's come in yet."

"Oh, right." I totally forgot. "What are we going to do about the escorts?"

Jazon turned to me. "What escorts?" he asked.

"Well, I'm sure they'll have escorts or else Violet wouldn't even make it to the school."

"Good point, but we promised we'd visit her there. We'll just have to find a way around them."

I flattened my ears and slid my red beanie over my head to cover them, making sure my furry tail was hidden in my pants before leaving the alley, Jazon following with his sunglasses firmly in place over his eyes.

**Kyoya Ootori's P.O.V.**

I looked in my laptop's files, the new students' information should be in here by now. Ah, there it is. I clicked the file and opened it.

First was a girl named Violet Silverblade. She was an only child whose parents had both died during a train accident, which laid upon her the loss of her right arm. She lost her right leg to a… a chimera attack? I had heard of chimeras being created in other countries by means of Alchemy, but I'd never seen one before. Looks like Violet lost her left foot in an attempt to separate her friend and a wolf when she was turned into a chimera. Creepy. Now she had prosthetic limbs called automail. Forced into State Alchemist-ship by Colonel Mustang. She's called the Electric Soul Alchemist. She's in love with an Ishbalan, much to the distaste of the military, and her best friend is still a chimera, though she's more human than when she started out. Violet seems to have been through a lot.

My eyes scrolled down the list. Edward Elric. Mother died and father gone. One sibling, a younger brother, Alphonse Elric. He's a State Alchemist, the Fullmetal Alchemist. Interesting.

Alphonse Elric was attending this school too.

The next name I saw was Soza Sohma. Part of the Sohma clan. She moved to Tokyo so she could attend Ouran. She now lives with her four adult cousins and eight other cousins, who will also being going to Ouran.

I read through the entire list of Sohmas and the parent signature for each one was from a man called Hatori Sohma. He must be their guardian.

After that I saw the name Kiba. Funny, no last name. I kept reading, but it wasn't very informative. No known siblings, family and friends died in a fire. Nothing much.

The name Tsume was next. No last name either and there was absolutely nothing on him. He'd been on the streets his whole life, gangs were his thing. Such a checkered past.

Next was Hige. No last name, and it seemed he got by any way he could. Nothing else.

Tsuki. Still no last name; this was bugging me. Something wasn't right. I flicked my eyes down the list.

Toboe. No last name.

Kaji. No last name.

Cheza. No last name.

"Ugh!" I growled in frustration. "What is wrong with this thing!"

"Kyoya-sempai, are you okay?" Haruhi was suddenly behind. Everyone else was hiding behind the couch.

I took a moment to regain my composer. "Yes, everything's fine. I'm just slightly frustrated. Some of the new students just didn't enter their last names into the system. It's just annoying me."

Haruhi nodded and walked away, probably to tell the others what I said.

I sighed and went back to reading.


	2. Chapter 1

**Excalibur13****: *bows* I'm sorry Haru-kun! I forgot about you on the train scene!**

**Hatsuharu****: It's okay, so long as I'm in the next chapter.**

**Excalibur13****: Yes! I promise you will be!**

**Haru****: *nods approvingly***

**Excalibur13****: Oh, I got a review saying that the wolves from Wolf's Rain (except perhaps Toboe) are probably too old to go the school and they're probably right, but please bear with me on this. You will not be disappointed. (Perhaps they'll take college courses or something). Right now, Ouran High is in financial trouble because of the lack of students, so the more students that attend the school the better. Just bear with me please. **

**Momiji****: Just so you readers know, she has no idea how this story is going to turn out exactly.**

**Excalibur13****: *clears throat* That's enough, Momiji. Anyway, enjoy the next chapter! ^_^ (Oh, and Kaji, Tsuki, Soza, Violet, and Addi are all girls. Jazon's the only dude of my OCs). And from now on, only Soza will be viewed from the 1st person to eliminate any possible confusion. Oh, and I have two new OCs that begged me to let them be in this story. One's name is Shang Yao, from the Yao clan in Xing. He is another of Violet's friends. The other is the Sohma Rooster, Rezo. He's Soza's twin brother.**

**Chapter 1**

**Soza Sohma's P.O.V.**

I gazed around the interior of the school. It was huge! Ballroom style staircases, large windows, pink-tinted walls; it had everything!

I snapped out of my daze and hurried after my relatives, who were looking around while Hatori went to meet the chairman of the school.

"This is so cool." Kagura said in awe, gazing up at the high ceiling.

"Agreed." Hatsuharu nodded.

"I can't wait!" Momiji chimed in excitedly.

"I can't wait 'til we graduate…" Kyo muttered. "I don't know why Akito allowed this."

"You're just afraid that our secret will get found out." I teased.

"C'mon, Tohru, let's explore!" Momiji was pulling the brown-haired girl away before anyone could say anything.

Fuming, Kyo ran after them, yelling at the blond-haired boy.

Hatsuharu closed his gray eyes. "Then it's decided. Yuki, Soza, come with me." He grabbed the dark-silver-haired teen and dragged him away, me in tow.

The others split up too.

I followed Hatsuharu down a few halls. School was already over for the day, so no one should be in the rooms- except for maybe some clubs. It would be fun to explore the school a while, and I certainly wouldn't mind learning about all the different activities too.

"Haru, let go." Yuki said. "I can follow you without you pulling me."

"Fine." Hatsuharu shrugged and released the Zodiac Rat's wrist, but kept walking all the same. "Soza, keep up."

I trotted after the Zodiac Ox as he and Yuki wandered the halls.

Looking back, I broke the silence. "We're lost, aren't we?"

"These halls must lead back to the entrance room somewhere." Yuki replied.

"Yeah, 'somewhere'…" I mumbled.

"Come on, this is fun." Hatsuharu said.

I smiled. "I guess it is."

"Let's go in there." The black-and-white-haired teen suggested, pointing to a set of elaborately decorated double-doors. Above was a sign: **Music Room #3: The Host Club is now open for business**.

"Then let's go!" I raced the Zodiac Ox to the doors, swinging them open and running through. As my eyes adjusted to the light, I noticed the red rose petals blowing around me. Hatsuharu was suddenly behind me, staring not at the room, but at the seven teenage boys that were in it.

They were all dressed like gangsters. There was a blond-haired teen with dark bluish-violet eyes, a black-haired boy with oval glasses, a tall black-haired teen with dark eyes, a rather short blond-haired boy with chocolate-brown eyes, a brown-haired brown-eyed teen, and a pair of copper-haired twins with yellow eyes.

The taller blond-haired teen gasped joyfully as Hatsuharu, Yuki, and I came into the room, running over to us. He took my hand and kissed it. "Welcome to the Host Club, Princess." He greeted.

"Um, hi." I replied, not really knowing what else to say. My muscles were instinctively tense from having a boy who didn't about the curse so near to me.

"You're part of the Sohma clan, aren't you?" the black-haired boy with glasses said, looking down at the black notebook he held.

"Yes." Yuki replied. "Who are you?"

"Kyoya Ootori." He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"I'm Soza Sohma. These are my cousins, Yuki and Hatsuharu." I gestured to each Zodiac in turn.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Sohma." The blond bowed to me before turning to Yuki, "I'm pleased to meet you as well, Princess."

I sniggered. "Yuki's a dude."

The blond-haired teen straightened up, blushing slightly.

"Well, this is awkward." One of the twins said.

Yuki faked a very convincing smile. "It's fine."

"Tamaki, get your facts straight before you act like an idiot." Kyoya reminded the blond.

"Senpai, it's not his fault." The brown-haired teen defended. "Tamaki's just like that."

"I suppose…"

"What's the Host Club do?" I asked.

"We make the fantasies of young girls come true." Tamaki swirled dramatically.

"Like Aaya-nii?" I cocked my head.

"Uh, who?"

"Nevermind." I shook my head.

"Why are you all dressed like gangsters?" Yuki asked, while Hatsuharu bent over to inspect the short blond-haired boy who looked like Momiji's twin.

"That's what we voted on for today." Kyoya replied, not looking up from the notebook.

"Hmm, is it like this everyday?" the dark-silver-haired teen inquired.

"Unfortunately." The brown-haired boy rolled his eyes. "Some days are fine, but others are complete torture."

"So, who's who?" I cut in.

There was a brief introduction.

"Hey, do you guys, by any chance, know how to get back to the entrance hall?" Yuki asked.

"Sure do." Tamaki puffed out his chest proudly. "Follow me."

Marching out the door, the blond-haired teen was accompanied by the shorter blonde, Mitsukuni. Hatsuharu, Yuki, and I followed them down hallways and through doors until we were safely reunited with our other cousins, who were waiting for us.

Momiji bounced over to Mitsukuni and they both stared at each other curiously. They were about the same height, both had blond hair and chocolate-colored eyes. Just about the only difference was that Mitsukuni carried a little pink bunny, who was identified as Usa-chan.

"Tori-nii is waiting outside, Yuki." Ayame twirled over to them. "Let us go to him together the essence of love that-"

"Nii-san, why don't you go on ahead." The Zodiac Rat suggested, violet eyes half closed in annoyance. "We'll wait for Shigure."

"Okay, beloved little brother of mine! I will await your arrival at the car!" Ayame danced away. "Perhaps Tori-nii will allow me to drive."

Yuki sighed, exasperated.

"I swear, sometimes I forget he's an adult." Kyo muttered, clearly irritated.

"Uh, but- Ayame-san is very kind, Kyo-kun." Tohru spoke up.

The orange-haired teen stared at her for a moment before looking away and sighing.

"Hey, where's Rezo?" I asked, suddenly remembering my twin brother.

**Violet's P.O.V.**

Spending the night in a hotel was by far the best idea Colonel Mustang had ever had because that way Violet wouldn't have to go to that stupid school right away. And Jazon, Addison, and Shang could come visit her, since she had a room all to herself.

At that moment, there was a knock at the window. Violet opened the glass and let the Ishbalan Amestrian, and Xingese teens inside. Addi stretched and flopped down on the bed.

"I'm so tired." She yawned. "Tracking you down is exhausting."

Violet laughed as Jazon hugged her. "I'm sure it is. Sorry for making you guys run around trying to find me."

"It wasn't a problem." The white-haired Ishbalan reassured her.

"Hey, if you're hungry, there's food downstairs that I can sneak up." She suggested.

"Yes!" Addi sat straight up. "I'm starved because _somebody_ wouldn't let me stop to eat." She glared meaningfully at Jazon.

"We didn't have time if we were going to catch up."

"I'm hungry too!" Shang raised his hand, bouncing on his toes.

"Alright, alright. I'll bring something up for you guys, but you have to be quiet."

"Will do!" the black-haired Xingese teen landed on the bed next to Addison.

Violet snorted and slipped out of the room- and ran straight into Edward. He was standing in the hall.

"What are you doing out here?" she growled irritably. What if he had heard her and the others talking?

"Who's in the room with you?" the blond-haired Alchemist asked, leaning toward the door.

"No one. Haven't you heard of people talking to themselves?"

"I'm sure I heard other voices in there."

"Hey, those voices belong in _my_ head, not yours. Get your own voices!" Violet Alchemically sealed her room and headed downstairs. That kid was too curious for his own good.

She grabbed an armful of sodas and instant ramen cups. This country, Japan, had many differences to Amestris, especially in cuisine. She carefully carried her load of food up the creaky wooden stairs to where Ed was still waiting.

"Go to your own room already!" she snapped. "You're not getting into mine!"

"Just tell me who's in your room."

"No one!"

"I'm sure the colonel and the major won't see it that way-"

"Don't you dare!"

"I'm gonna tell Colonel Mustang!" Ed taunted, prancing down the hall toward Mustang's room.

"Oh, no you don't!" She dropped the snacks and raced after him, tackling the blonde-haired boy and pinning him down. "You're not going to say anything to anyone about your suspicions."

"There's someone in your room and the Colonel won't approve of it. I'm going to tell him about it." Ed wiggled out from under her and burst into Mustang's room.

Crap. Violet ran back to her room, unsealed it, and pushed the snacks in. She slammed the door behind her and sealed it again, leaning against it and panting.

"What's up with you?" Jazon asked, raising an eyebrow.

"The colonel's coming!" she warned, breathing heavily. "You have to leave- now!"

Shang, who was gulping down a Mountain Dew Voltage, looked up from where he was heating a ramen cup in the tiny microwave in the corner of the room. "Aw, but I'm still hungry!" he whined as Addison shoved him toward the window.

There was a knock on the door. "Violet, are you in there?" Mustang's voice sounded from the other side.

"Um, yeah, I'm here." She called back. "What do you want?"

"Let us in."

"I'm, uh, -changing! Come back later!"

"Violet…" Mustang was impatient.

"Go away! Come back in a few hours."

"Edward, if you will."

"Sure, Colonel."

Crap, Violet forgot that Ed was the Fullmetal Alchemist, and he didn't get his name for nothing.

**Kaji's P.O.V. **

Kaji followed Kiba and the others down the street, Tsuki beside her.

The caracal sighed. "Why are we doing this?"

"Stop whining. We have to go to this school because there's no other place we could find that would offer us this much protection." Tsume growled irritably, hands in the pockets of his tight black jeans.

"Yeah, but don't these schools have age limits?" Tsuki pressed. "What if we're too old to attend?"

The gray wolf seemed unbothered by this. "They'll let us in, one way or another."

Kaji didn't like that statement. "Tsume, don't take to violence the first chance you get."

"Why not?"

"Because it's unnecessary."

"Hey, is that it?" Toboe asked, pointing toward a large pink brick building with a high clock tower.

Kiba nodded mutely, leading Cheza toward it. Kaji, padding after the group, noticed Tsume was lagging behind a ways, so she dropped back to join him.

"Hey, are you okay?" she asked the gray wolf.

"Why wouldn't I be?" his tone was hard; he didn't want her prying.

But she did. "If there's something you want to tell me-"

"No."

"Tsume…"

"I said no, Kaji!" the white-haired man turned on her, hands clenched into fists, yellow eyes alight with annoyance rather than anger.

Against her will, she shrank back a little. Her sensitive ears picked up the murmurs of passersby; they were muttering something about a lovers' quarrel.

Kaji felt her ears burn and she looked away from Tsume. "Come on, the others are leaving us behind." She mumbled, stalking after Kiba. Why was Tsume so irritating? She was only trying to help! Grrrrr, he made her so mad!

As she caught up, Hige asked her what was wrong, but she barely heard him. She was so blinded by her anger that she ran into a black-haired girl who was running past them. In the brief split-second of the impact, Kaji caught a sense of something… something different. It was like the girl was human, but she wasn't human at the same time.

The girl scrambled to her feet, muttered a quick apology, and took off again, her fuzzy black belt swaying at her hips like… _a tail?_

Kaji shook her head and stared back down the sidewalk, but the girl was gone.

"Kaji?" Kiba was bending over her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." She replied as she stood. "Yeah… did you guys sense anything weird about that girl?"

"No… why?" Hige asked, gazing at where the stranger disappeared.

"… Nevermind. I-I must have been hallucinating." But she knew she wasn't. "Let's get to that school fast. Maybe they have food."

"You don't have to tell me twice." Hige's stomach growled and he slid a self-conscious hand behind his head.

Glancing back one last time, Kaji trailed after the others. Some men in blue military uniforms rushed past them and she suddenly wondered if they were chasing the black-haired girl.

"Colonel, wait!" a silver-haired girl pursued the men, shouting. She looked- and sounded- desperate. "Addison's no threat! Colonel!"

Kaji stopped briefly as the girl raced down the sidewalk with violet eyes dark with concern. She felt Cheza's blind red eyes boring into her back and she turned to the Flower Maiden.

"Why do you stop?" the lilac-haired girl asked. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." She gave Cheza a reassuring smile, resuming her path toward the school, taking the Flower Maiden's hand and leading her forward.

Kaji looked around in amazement; the inside of the school, called Ouran, was enormous! The intricately decorated interior was a sight to see in itself without the added beauty of the dome-shaped ceiling and soft pink tinted walls.

Awe held Toboe and Tsuki in silence, Tsume looked bored with it all, Kiba was clearly only concerned for Cheza's safety, and Hige was already heading down the hall in search of food.

"Hey, porky, if you get lost, we're not coming to look for you." Tsume called after the brown-haired boy.

He didn't seem to hear the scarred wolf.

Kaji sighed. "I'll go with him. If anything, we'll find our way back by scent." She set off after the hungry tan wolf.

Hige was quite a ways away and she had to trot to catch up. She followed him silently as he sniffed out a kitchen. They entered a room full of kids and tables and chairs, the scent of food heavy on the air.

Mouth watering, Kaji pushed through the crowd after Hige, breaking a steady line to get to the counter where food was handed out.

"Hey." Kaji turned as someone tapped her on the shoulder. A pair of copper-haired twins with yellow eyes were behind her.

"You can't cut in line." The other twin spoke (she knew because his voice sounded a little different than the first one she heard). "You and your friend have to go to the back of the line."

Kaji, aware of Hige demanding food, peered around the twins at the long row of kids behind them, waiting empty-handed. She felt her blue human eyes widen.

"Go on." The first twin shooed.

Biting back the urge to shed her human disguise and rip his throat out, Kaji grabbed the hood of Hige's shirt and dragged him to the back of the room. She wasn't sure how long they'd last in a place like this.

"Hey, where're you taking me?" Hige demanded, scrambling backward as she shoved him at the end of all the kids. He let out a throaty breath, a noise halfway between a sigh and a growl. "Kaji, why are we back here?"

"Because some kids demanded that we get in the back of the line." She replied irritably, not looking at him.

"And you took that crap from them?"

She tensed and if she wasn't in human disguise her fur would've bristled. "Just wait here." She snapped, pushing through the crowd of teenagers. What was wrong with this place? All these kids were lucky she respected their customs, otherwise they were in trouble.

She suddenly noticed that all the girl students were wearing the same ugly yellow dresses and all the boy students were in the same bluish tuxedo coats with black slacks and black ties. This must be a uniformed school. Crap, that wouldn't work at all.

**Rezo's P.O.V. **

Rezo padded quietly down the hall of Ouran High. He was pretty mad the others left without him. It wasn't his fault he slept in on the day they were supposed to move… it wasn't his fault, right?

Rezo shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans. He continued down the elaborately decorated hallway. It was so pink. What did this school have against white? Or blue? Or red, even? Red would be better than pink.

He wondered if any Sohmas were in the school at the moment. He rounded a corner and leaped back in surprise as a white-haired girl with red highlights crashed into him. He fell on his back and she landed on top of him.

_Wonderful,_ he thought as he waited to transform. But there was no familiar explosion, no glittery smoke, nothing. Rezo stiffened in shock and the girl jumped off him, bright orange eyes wide with apology.

"I'm sorry! I didn't see you!" she scrambled up and offered him a hand. "Are you okay?"

He took her hand shakily and she pulled him to his feet with amazing strength and ease. "Y-yeah, I'm fine…"

Why didn't he transform? She was a girl! That was the Curse! It wasn't broken, was it? No! Akito said that was impossible. Then why didn't he change?

"Hey," the girl's voice brought him out of his thoughts. She was staring at him questioningly, "Have you seen a blond-haired girl and a brown-haired boy around here? They wouldn't be in uniform, so they'd stand out pretty well."

"No, actually, I haven't. Sorry." He glanced around. "I'm looking for my family, but it doesn't seem like they're here." The shock of his non-transformation was still there, but it had faded a little.

"We could look together if you like." The girl offered. "I'm Tsuki."

"Rezo. Rezo Sohma."


End file.
